1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device that displays 2D and 3D images, and a method of driving thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays that reduce or address disadvantages of cathode ray tubes, such as weight and volume, have been developed. Typical flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, etc.
The organic light emitting display device of the flat display devices displays an image using organic light emitting diodes that emit light by recombination of electrodes and holes, and has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
In general, organic light emitting display devices are classified into passive matrix organic light emitting display devices (PMOLEDs) and active matrix organic light emitting display devices (AMOLEDs), in accordance with the types of driving the organic light emitting diodes.
An active matrix organic light emitting display device typically includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power source lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled with the lines and arranged in a matrix. A pixel commonly includes an organic light emitting diode, a driving transistor for controlling the amount of current supplied to the organic light emitting diode, a switching transistor for transmitting a data signal to the driving transistor, and a storage capacitor for maintaining voltage of the data signal.
The types of organic light emitting display devices may be divided up into organic light emitting display devices for displaying 2D images and organic light emitting display device for displaying 3D images in response to an image (or image data) to display. The organic light emitting display devices for 2D images are for displaying 2D images on a panel and include most organic light emitting display devices that have been used so far. The organic light emitting display devices for 3D images are for displaying 3D images on a panel, and presently, research on this is actively in progress.
Meanwhile, the organic light emitting devices are generally only capable of displaying only 2D or 3D in the panel, as mentioned above, and as such two display devices are required in order to watch 2D and 3D images. Therefore, it would be useful to have an organic light emitting display device that is capable of displaying 2D and 3D images at the same time.